


When The Lights Are Off

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: The darkness is often comforting.





	When The Lights Are Off

The air is stifling. Silent other than the slight breathy moans escaping Dans lips.

The room is nearly pitch black. It's oddly comforting.

Dan and Arin lay back to stomach. Arin stifling groans of pleasure as he strokes the back of Dans neck with his thumb and Dan's dick with the other hand.

Dan clutches the pillow. 

He could think about the talk they'll need to have or how this throws every secret romantic, arousing thought of each other into a undeniable reality but tonight he can pretend that in the dark void of this hotel room, time will stop if he tells it to.

Another shaky moan.

All he knows is that in this moment he has no worries.

He shoves his head into the pillow as he's cumming all over Arin's hand and the bed, vomiting the sweetest moans.

Arin kisses my cheek as I catch my breathe.


End file.
